Just A Few Good Memories
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Belle did not like this wizard. He was loud, rude and inconsiderate and took some of the beast's attention from her. This was supposed to be her fairytale her happy ending and she would not let some wizard take that away from her!


Here's anther one for you DarkAngel048!

Beauty and the beast au. The beast can read and write.

I do not own Harry potter or beauty and the beast.

-BANG BANG BANG-

Belle jumped, startled at the loud the noise. It was coming from the front door, someone was knocking. Who? She wasn't sure because no one came here, she looked around, but none of the servants were around.

-BANG BANG BANG-

Belle jumped up and rushed of the front door. She opened and slowly and stared.

In front of her was a young man no more than 18. He was rather short and had long, wavy black hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. Emerald green eyes stared back at her before an elegant black eyebrow was raised. Belle blushed as she realized she was staring at the handsome stranger.

"Hello my dear, may I speak with the master of this household?" the stranger asked politely he had decided he didn't like the girl. He hated people gawking at him.

"Oh. Oh. Are you sure you have the right place?" Belle asked surprised and the gentlemen smiled at her.

"I'm quite sure that I do. This is the residence of the beast correct? Such a horrid name. I don't know why insists on calling himself that. Nonetheless he is my employer and while I cannot change his name for him, he won't let me I've tried, I can harass him repeatedly. It is rather fun. Now who are you child?" Harry asked, he sidestepped her and went into the house. He was sure he would have stood outside until he caught his death of cold. It was only summer.

"I-I'm no child!" Belle glared at the rude young man in front of her as he only rolled his eyes.

"You are a child to me. My kind live for centuries." He smiled at her condescendingly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "And what may you be kind gentlemen?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"A wizard." A deep growling voice said from behind her. She jumped and whirled around, and flushed as she saw the beast. Suddenly his words caught up with her.

"A wizard? Really?" she gaped at Harry.

Harry really, really didn't like her. So he ignored his question and turned a bright smile to the cursed man.

"Beast! How good it is to finally see you in person! Must you go by that dreadful name? Ah well, each to his own. Now come here and let me examine this enchantment on you." Harry flounced over to the huge, hulking beast and pulled a wand out of his pocket waving his hand in a few complicated motions.

Belle gasped as the beast glowed blue before returning to normal. Harry tutted.

"Such a strong curse. Shame on you for driving someone to do this to you. You have always had such a temper, it's not surprise that you simply carried it over from your life as a human than to gain it as a beast." Harry chastised the Beast who in turn looked sheepish.

"Beast, what is going on who is this man?" Belle asked; she always had to know everything.

"This is Harry, a wizard, I called for his services before I invited (more like kidnapped) you to stay at my castle." The Beast's deep voice rumbled.

"Oh," Belle looked at a loss and then smiled, "but you don't need him anymore do you? You have me and he couldn't break the curse."

Harry smiled at her charmingly. "Oh my dear girl, that wasn't a spell to break the curse, it was a spell to identify it. It is a very strong enchantment and it should only take me a month or so to break it." Harry turned and addressed the Beast.

"Sorry about the wait, my world was in turmoil you see and then Madame Pompfrey couldn't show and then Minerva was too busy being the new headmaster and so they sent me. Not that I'm a bad choice of course. I'm one of the best for the job. The letters were nice though they really helped me to through some bad times. You can be rather sweet." Harry smiled and the Beast was glad that his fur hid his blush. He cleared his throat.

"Lunch will be in a few moments, will both of you join me?"

Harry grinned at the offer, "of course!"

Belle did not like this wizard. He was loud, rude and inconsiderate. He even went into the beast's corridor without permission and went through the rooms rearranging things to his liking. It actually looked better, it was brighter airier and far friendlier, but still he should not have done something like that without permission.

He also took some of the beast's attention from her. They all still ate together in the dining room for meals, but he drew the beast's attention to himself. She was pushed to the side as they talked about things she did not know anything about like magic, swordplay, and politics.

Her books, her thoughts, her feelings were not wanted here. She could see that, but she would not accept it. This was supposed to be her fairytale! Her happy ending and she would _not_ let some wizard take that away from her.

The Beast POV

Harry grinned as he dodged a swipe from the beast's claws. It had taken him nearly three weeks to convince the cursed man to spar with him and neither of them were regretting it. The beast had been an accomplished swords master before he was turned and he had missed the feeling of adrenalin coursing through his veins as he sparred against a worthy opponent. And Harry was definitely worthy. In more than one way.

The beast had never felt this way before. He had definitely never expected to feel this way for a wizard boy. Perhaps Belle, but never Harry. Not that he was complaining of course. Harry was cute, funny and he didn't put up with his 'whiney shit' as Harry called it. He challenged the beast to become more.

It's just; well he didn't know what to do. He liked Belle well enough, in fact he probably would have fell in love with her if Harry had not shown up. He didn't love her not quite yet, but he had easily given away his heart to Harry.

As he swiped quickly trying to get Harry off guard he wondered if Harry could ever grow to love him.

Harry POV

Harry knew he was being selfish. He knew he was being a downright prat. He knew that sooner or later he would regret this, but dammit he could not help himself.

This cursed man, this beast, had captured Harry's heart a long time ago. When his letter for help came in the middle of the war Harry had been displeased to learn that there was no one available to help the man. He had written him back telling him so and the beast's letter of acceptance showed only pain.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, but instead of leaving it at that he had written the beast back. They bounced back letters for the next few years, not talking about the curse but learning slowly about each other.

The beast felt so much, so strongly and completely that sometimes it took Harry's breath away. He knew the beast cared for him as a friend, but Harry couldn't stop hoping. Couldn't stop hoping that Beast could grow to love him. Like Harry loved him.

So, Harry was selfish. He kept the cursed man's attention because he knew that he was falling in love with Belle and Harry just wanted a few moments of his time, he just wanted a few good memories with the man he loved, before the girl broke the spell.

Belle was well on her way to breaking the spell when Harry arrived. Just another two months or so and she would have. Harry's own work on the beast's spell shortened the time that he would be under it. Eventually the curse would break and the beast would turn his attention back to Belle. The woman he loved. Harry knew he didn't stand a chance after that happened. So now, he would just make a few good memories. A few good memories.

Two weeks later

Beast POV

The beast wasn't sure what to do. Was it possible to love two people? He wasn't sure, but somehow he had managed it. Belle was sweet, smart and kind with an innocence that was rarely seen in this day and age. And Harry, oh Harry. Harry was funny, beautiful, powerful, but not arrogant; he carried himself with an air of confidence.

He was torn between two very different people. A peasant woman and a wizard. He didn't think it was possible for him to love anybody and here he was in love with not one, but two people. He wondered if either of them could grow to love him. He knew that the spell was going to break soon, Harry had told him, but he held hope that he could get both of them to stay at his castle just a bit longer. He wanted to tell them how he felt. But he could never choose between them though. He would never choose.

Luckily, Belle would make the choice for him.

Belle POV

Belle had a plan. It was risky, but it could work. If it did she would be able to finally have her happy ending with the beast. Harry would finally be out of the picture and the beast would not care for him anymore. She had planned all week, trying to perfect what she was going to say. It had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just like in her books.

Belle walked to the beast's library and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and then fixed a very troubled look on her face. She knew it was perfect; she had practiced it in the mirror all week. She walked into the library.

The beast was sitting browsing through his books as if looking for something. He had not noticed her enter and she scowled before her features melted back into the trouble look.

"Beast?" her voice was weak and trembled slightly and he turned immediately concerned.

"Belle, I had not heard you come in. are you alright?" he walked over to her quickly and she sniffled.

"Beast, I heard something disturbing today and I think you ought to know. Its...it's about Harry." She hesitated at the end.

"Is Harry alright? Has he been hurt? I knew I should have not let him use my fur in his potions. It was far too volatile."Belle blanched at that. Ew.

Beast took her look as a confirmation and he made as if to leave the room.

"No wait! You've got it all wrong! It's not Harry that's hurt, but it will be you." Belle had to shout quickly. This was not going like she had planned. The beast was supposed to listen to her carefully while monitoring her appearance. Not leave the room trying to get to the person she needed him away from.

"What are you talking about Belle? What is going on?" Beast stopped right before the door and turned back to the village girl.

"Harry," she tried to regain her composure she needed to think of the plan," I heard Harry talking to somebody on a mirror. He said such horrible things." She stopped she had not sounded upset enough.

"He said such horrid things about you." there now her voice was perfect. Such a nice quiver at the end and she left it fairly dramatic.

"What has he said about me?" the beast's voice was quiet. His full attention was on Belle and if she got her way then it would be on her for quite some time.

"Harry seemed like such a nice fellow. I thought you two were close…has there been a fight?"

His face contorted in thought, "No, I do not think so. We recently parted at lunch on relatively good terms."

"I know I was there, it's just the things he said…I'm sorry beast." A single tear fell down her cheek; really she could be an actress if she wanted to.

"Belle." She could detect the worry and slight fear in that one word.

"He said…he said that he couldn't wait for the spell to break so he could go home. He said that he was tired of being in a dank castle with…with such a monster. His companion in the mirror laughed and then said 'good, I can't wait to have you back home, love. Once you're through pitying that beast we can get married.' I heard Harry agree and then I came straight to you. I thought you should know…" the beast looked devastated and Belle hid her glee at her success.

"I know you thought you and Harry were close, but I guess that was a lie on his part." She stepped forward and put her hand on his furry arm.

"I just want to let you know that I'm here for you." she said as sincerely as possible. The beast nodded he didn't look enraged, just sad and heartbroken. He wasn't doing his part. Everybody knew of the beast's temper, he should have been furious. He should have stormed the castle looking for Harry. Then they would have gotten into a fight and Harry would have left forever and the beast would be hers.

That was the plan. However that's what not happened.

Harry POV

Harry was going to hell. He was sure of it. Okay, so maybe he didn't believe in hell. That doesn't matter what mattered was what Harry was currently doing.

All day he felt hot and restless. He didn't know what was wrong and figured that he just felt a bit cooped up. So he went outside. That, however, did nothing if anything the beautiful spring day made everything worse.

Next he went to the training room and sparred against a set of enchanted swords. It only served to make him sweaty and the adrenalin that coursed through his veins did nothing to quiet his unrest.

After a quick bath Harry finally ended up in his room. He tried to read a book and then he tried to take a nap. Nothing worked.

So, here he was lying down in his canopied bed wanking. And wow was it a good wank. The moment he curled his finger around his hard shaft a pair of beautiful blue eyes clouded his mind. Beast's blue eyes. Harry knew he was going to hell.

He arched back into the bed moaning as he stroked himself. He tossed his head to the side and moved his hand faster. A gasp escaped his mouth as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock at the end of each stroke.

Beast

Beast

Beast

"Beast!" Harry arched up and came hard crying out his love's name.

"Harry" a deep and familiar voice rumbled. Harry sat up in bed shocked at the sight of his object of affections voice at the head of his bed.

Beast POV

He just couldn't believe Belle. He needed to speak with Harry by himself. He needed to hear it himself. He stopped at Harry's door and raised his paw to knock and stopped it as he heard a moan.

He heard another and he opened the door slowly. There lying on the bed was Harry. A naked Harry. A naked Harry that was…the beast blushed.

He couldn't help, but watch though. Harry was oblivious to anything, but his own pleasure at the moment and he didn't seem to mind the audience. Although the beast doubted that Harry knew he was there.

The beast couldn't help himself. He knew it was rude, he knew it was wrong. But he also knew that he might not ever get to see Harry in the throws of passion. He just wanted a few good memories.

So, he watched. He heard Harry moan and gasp. He watched Harry toss his head from side to side as if to get away from the pleasure he was causing himself. He watched Harry bring himself to the precipice and over it. But most importantly he heard and watched as Harry brought himself to the edge with a cry.

"Beast!" and at that moment he knew that Belle had lied to him.

Harry POV

Harry stared at the beast incomprehensibly and then he blushed.

"Well…how long have you been here?" Harry thought about pulling up the cover over him, but why bother? The beast had seen everything that Harry had to offer just moments before.

"About halfway through."

"Huh." Harry didn't know what to say to that. The beast didn't even look ashamed. Instead he was eyeing Harry in a way that made Harry's blush spread down to his shoulders. The beast chuckled.

"So…um…anything I can help you with?" Harry asked with his usually charming smile which then faded at the serious look that was now on Beast's face.

"I think that we should talk."

"Uh oh." Harry didn't like where this was going.

Harry POV 2 hours later

Oh Harry definitely liked where this was going.

Beast had told him of that annoying chit's chat with the beast. Given the pieces, Harry had been able to fill in the blanks and neither of them were pleased. That bird had tried to split them apart. The beast had confided in Harry that her plan would have worked if he had not gone to see Harry directly after his chat with Belle. Harry believed that if he had been doing something different at that moment things would have been very different and he probably would have been on his way home. Belle had a very slytherin plan. But what she had not counted on was Harry's uncanny ability to somehow ruin every plan that was created to manipulate him in some way.

They decided to strike back against Belle. Beast didn't want her here anymore and Harry was more than happy to get rid of her. It was going to be so fun to humiliate her.

Harry pasted a happy smile on his face as he walked into the dining room. An extravagant dinner was waiting for them at the table and Harry hummed in pleasure at the sight of treacle tart. Belle looked startled to see him before she recovered with a small smile.

"Hello Belle"

"Hello Harry"

After the greeting they both sat ignoring each other as was customary, they had to wait for Beast to arrive before they could eat. Five minutes passed and Belle began to fidget, playing with her hands underneath the table. She shot nervous glances at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry just ignored her, the longer they waited the more prone she was to messing up when the time came.

Another five minutes passed before Beast entered the room and Belle let out a relieved sigh. He greeted both of them before taking his seat. Harry could tell that Belle didn't know what to do. She kept looking between the two as they ate quietly. Harry knew that she was looking for a sign that Beast had confronted Harry. She began to relax, taking small bites out of her meal. Perhaps, she thought that the beast was going to speak with him later Harry didn't know and he really didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she took a sip of her strangely hued tea and the moment she did Harry grinned.

"So Belle I was wondering. What's your favorite color?" Harry asked innocently and Belle gave Harry a strange look.

"It's blue."

"Favorite book?"

"Sleeping beauty."

"You don't like me much do you?"

"I hate you." Belle gasped as the words left her mouth and she covered her mouth quickly in horror. Harry looked at her in satisfaction.

"We know what you tried to do Belle." The beast said looking at her with sadness, disappointment and anger. She turned red and shook her head.

"I did nothing."

"Liar." Harry smirked and Belle opened her mouth and agreed. She seemed shocked that she had done so.

Harry chuckled at her. "You see Belle, I don't like to be manipulated and neither does. I've administered a potion to your tea that will make you tell the truth."

Belle covered her ears quickly so she could not hear anymore questions. If she couldn't hear then she wouldn't say anything right? As the devious grin crossed Harry's face she had the feeling that this was not the case.

Harry continued whether Belle could hear or not. She would take her hands down soon enough.

"The potion I gave you is for unruly children. Every single lie, every single wrong doing that you have done in the past month will be known to us all. It's typically not used after a certain age, but I think in your case we can make an exception. Your actions thus far have been completely childish. Now Belle, talk."

And she did.

Belle was not the good girl she portrayed herself to be. She admitted to stealing things from the castle and sending them to her father for safe keeping. She reluctantly told Beast abut times she had snuck out to visit the village. She told about her late night trysts with Gaston and why he was so determined to marry her. Apparently she gave great head. (Author note: I just had to put that)

She shared her dislike for Harry and her reasons for trying to make them hate each other. Lastly, she gave them detailed information about her plan to spilt them up. When the last misdeed came out of her mouth the room was dead silent.

Harry had known that Belle was not as she seemed, but he had never suspected her of most of the things she said. He was furious at her, furious that she had used the beast and tried to create her own fairytale.

"I'm going to hurt her." Harry's voice was deceptively calm.

Belle managed to escape with only a few bruises and broken bones. When she made it back to her town she told of a horrid beast that had kept her prisoner and she had just barely escaped. When the mob came for the beast Harry was ready. He created a projection on the front of the castle of his memory. All of Belle's dirty little secrets were out.

She and her father had been run out of town. Harry had never been happier.

Beast POV

Beast had been devastated at Belle's betrayal, but with Harry's help he moved on quickly. The spell would break in a week's time and he had still not talked to Harry about the uh…incident. Every time he tried Harry would get nervous and would change the subject. The beast wanted to tell Harry what he felt for him and after the spell broke he would officially court Harry.

He didn't think Harry was attracted to his current form, who could? So he would wait until he was back to being human and handsome. It would be easier to woo Harry then.

He had corned Harry again in one of his libraries. The wizard had seen the determined look in his eye and laughed nervously trying to get out of the room. Beast would have none of that. He backed Harry into the wall; he would not let him get away this time.

Harry POV

"Harry, I've wanted to talk to you for a while. And since that thing with Belle…I wanted to tell you this now instead of later when it might be too late." The beast looked nervous.

"Harry I love you and after the spell is broken will you allow me to court you?"

Harry gasped at the beast's proclamation and then he grinned widely. After Belle had left Harry had never entertained the thought of actually winning the beast's heart. In fact, he had avoided the thought stubbornly. He had not wanted to get hurt, but now…

"Beast, I accept you courtship." They both grinned at each other stupidly before Harry continued, "and I…I love you too. I have for a long time."

Harry gasped as a white and blue light engulfed beast. Beast stepped back from Harry and looked at his paws in awe as they began to transform into hands.

-Insert movie scene here because you all have seen it before-

Harry gaped at the handsome man in front of him. He had never thought…wow. Just wow.

"Harry?" Beast was hesitant and frowned concernedly as a garbled sound came from Harry.

Harry came back into focus when a very human hand touched his shoulder. He focused on the beast's, not so much of a beast now, beautiful blue eyes. He took in a shuddering breath before trying to regain his control.

The former cursed man smiled at Harry and Harry lost what little control he had. He grabbed onto his new boyfriend's arm and apparated them straight into Harry's chamber. Directly onto the bed. He pushed back the handsome man and climbed on top of him swallowing his surprised groan. They proceeded to make a few good memories. Just a few of the many good memories they would surely have.

The end

This took me about 4 days. Sweet jesus.


End file.
